Forgotten Love
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie disappeared when she was 7/17 years old, Jacob and the Cullens have no idea that she lost her memory or that she was pregnant with twins. What happens when the twins return to Forks and one of them looks exactly like their Nessie? Will they ever figure out who they are? Will Jacob get past his bitterness and depression that has been plaguing him for the past 18 years?
1. Odd Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this plot line and my original characters**

**Chapter 1: Odd Past**

**Liz's POV**

I still couldn't believe that I was doing. That my brother and I willingly chose to do this. Well, not willingly, no. It's just that certain circumstances have forced us into this decision. It was either this or go stay in a foreign country with our mother for the next few months.

This was the first time that my brother Diego, and I would be separated from our mother since our birth. This was hard on our mother as well. She loved us, and we were the only link to the past that she could not remember. The circumstances surrounding our birth were strange. Nobody, not even our own mother, knew who our father was.

My mother has no memory at all of the first 17 years of her life. She was just found unconscious in the middle of the street one day. She was bleeding and dying. It was my grandmother that saved her life. When my mother woke up she had no memory of how she got here or who she was. She was very frightened. All she could remember was her name. Renesmee, it was such an odd name indeed. She couldn't remember who her family was or how she got here. How did she end up in Los Angeles? Was she even from here? It scared her that she didn't remember anything.

When she was found she was wearing a beautiful wedding ring. She was married and she didn't have any idea who her husband could be. It still kills my mom that she can't remember anything. No matter how hard she and my grandparents tried, they just couldn't locate any family members. In the end my grandparents just ended up adopting her.

About a month after she was found she learned that she was pregnant with my brother and I.

All three of us really stand out from most of the people around us. We are all much paler than a normal person, and our senses are off the chart. Seriously, it's like we have some kind of super genes or something. Out of all of us my mother is the most odd. She hasn't aged a day in the past 18 years. We don't understand it at all. She's 35 years old and yet she still looks like she's 17 years old. I know this because I've seen pictures of her from 18 years ago, and she hasn't changed at all. It's weird because even college guys will ask her out.

Did I mention that I look exactly like my mother? Well, I do. People always mistake us for identical twins because we look like identical twins. They don't believe us when we tell them what our real relation is. In fact, they laugh at us. Not that I blame them, I would laugh at us to if it were the other way around. Yeah, we are definitely a strange bunch.

About ten years ago my grandparents left Los Angeles and moved to a Indian Reservation in Washington. It was the Quileute reservation. My grandparents had just retired and they wanted a more quiet peaceful life. My grandfather opened up an auto repair shop there just to have something to do.

My brother and I were moving in with my grandparents for the next several months. Our mother was working temporarily in England. We could have gone with her, but instead Diego and I chose to go stay with our grandparents.

Since my brother and I were driving there the trip was excruciatingly long. It was a 20hr drive non stop. There was just no way that we could drive that long non stop though so we've stayed that night at two different hotels. So it's been two days that we've been on the road. Let's just say that the trip has also been pretty costly in the gas department as well. My brother's car was even more of a gas guzzler than mine, so I don't envy him at all.

It was a nice relief when I saw a sign that said welcome to the state of Washington. It gave me some hope that we'd make it to our destination sometime in this lifetime.

After a few more hours I finally arrived at the town of Forks.

I was now just about 20 or 30 minutes away from my destination. I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me. I looked in one of my mirrors to see if my brother was anywhere behind me. I could see him way behind me somewhere.

I got that strange feeling that I was being watched. Then I noticed them. To my right I saw two extraordinarily beautiful people. They had extremely pale skin, even more pale then my brother's, mother's, and mine. They both had the most unusual gold eyes. That's where the similarities end. The woman had beautiful long, brown wavy hair. She looked like a goddess. The boy had beautiful bronze hair; exactly like mine and my mother's. My brother's hair was black. The bronze haired boy was also extremely beautiful. It seemed inhuman how beautiful these two people were.

It wasn't just there good looks that caught my attention though. It was the way that they were staring at me. It was like they knew me from somewhere. I was sure that they were mistaken, they could not have known me at all. I would remember beautiful faces like theirs. They just couldn't stop staring at me though. It was really weird. The boy's face grew more confused and frustrated.

I forced myself to stop staring at them that way I could concentrate on where I was going and not get into a car accident. Things got even weirder when they kept following me. Was it just coincidence? It was also a little creepy. But then they abruptly stopped following me the second that I entered the Quileute reservation. From their expressions I could tell that they were extremely frustrated, upset, and anxious.

One quick look at the dashboard told me that I was extremely low on gas. I was in danger of having to push the car the rest of the journey.

I was pumping gas when I saw a red Volkswagen Rabbit pull up. The only reason that I knew what type of car it was is because I'm a nerd when it comes to cars. Fixing up cars is a hobby of mine. That's why my grandfather hired me to work in his auto repair shop while I lived with them. This car was definitely very well kept indeed.

The boy that got out was gigantic. He had to be at least seven feet tall. He looked depressed for some reason.

Then he turned around and saw me. The gas pump slipped from his fingers in his shock. He looked at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had that same look on his face that those two pale strangers had.

He started walking over to me.

"Nessie is that you?" he asked. Who was Nessie?

"No, my name is Liz. I'm sorry" I said.

He looked very disappointed.

"But you look just-. Never mind" he said angrily.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jacob. Not that it matters, you're clearly not who I thought you were" he said bitterly.

Who did he think I was? My mother perhaps? No he couldn't have known my mother. He was just a teenage boy.

"Well I hope you find who you are looking for" I said.

"Just leave" was all he said. _How rude_ I thought. Whatever, hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He clearly wasn't the friendly type of guy. That much was clear.

I got into my car and drove away.

**Please Review**


	2. Things Just Keep Getting Weirder

**Chapter 2: Things Just Keep Getting Weirder**

**Liz's POV**

I was still a little upset about that Jacob kid I met at the gas station, but I was trying my hardest not to let that ruin my day. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see him a whole lot.

I had never once visited my grandparents in Washington, so making my way around here was a little difficult even though I had their address written down.

Finally after what seemed like an extremely long time I found the address that I was looking for.

I parked my car in their driveway and began unloading some of my bags. As I approached the door I smelled cookies. My grandma loved baking and cooking. It was a hobby of hers. One of the things that I planned on doing while here is to get cooking and baking lessons from her.

I think that they were waiting for me because the second that I rang the doorbell the door swung wide open.

My grandma knocked the wind out of me with a hug before I could even get a word out.

"Oh Liz! It's so good to see again! Oh look at you, you're the spitting image of your mother" she smiled. Even my own grandparents could never tell my mom and I apart when we are together.

"Oh I missed you to grandma. Where's grandpa?" I asked.

"He's at the hospital. He's having some health issues at the moment. It's nothing serious so don't worry about it" she said. I still couldn't help but be worried.

"Is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's with Dr. Cullen, he's by far the best and handsomest doctor around here. I honestly don't understand the prejudice some of the locals on the reservation here have against him and his family. It's bizarre" she said. "anyways come in dear. I've missed you so much" she added.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"He was somewhere behind me so I assume it won't be long before he gets here" I said.

Almost as soon as I said that I heard a car pull up. I peeked out the window and sure enough, it was my brother's car.

My grandma was just as excited to see him as she had been to see me. My grandparents made no secret about how delighted they were that we'd be coming to stay with them for the next several months.

"Is that cookies I smell?" Diego asked.

"Yes dear, I made cookies for the both of you" grandma said.

After that we just finished unpacking and we settled in. It was nice to not be in a car anymore; really nice actually. Long car rides are not easy at all. By the time we were done with our unpacking our grandfather had arrived. He was really happy to see us just as my grandmother had been. It made me happy to see them so happy. I knew they missed us. The last time that they saw us was two years ago when they came down to visit us in California.

I was laying down in my room when my brother came in.

"Hey Liz, want to go into town later? Just for something to do" he said.

"That sounds good. Why don't we take our bikes instead? I'm so sick of being in a car right now" I said.

"That's even better" he smiled devilishly. "That way we can race each other"

"So what you're saying is that you want me to kick your butt in a whole new state now" I smiled as I said that. I was usually way faster then him on a bike. I almost always won our races.

"Oh ha ha, very funny" he said.

"I'm glad you think so" I replied.

"Anyways what time should we go out?" he asked.

"I say around 7pm. That's only a few hours away" I said.

"We should probably ask for permission first though. Their house, their rules" he said.

"Yeah, you're right about that one" I said. We almost never asked our mother permission to do anything anymore. Usually we just told her what we were doing and most of the time she was okay with it.

Luckily for us they did give us permission to go out as long as we were back by nine. Once it was close to 7 we heard a bunch of new people entering the house. I didn't think much of it though. Our grandfather had warned us ahead of time that he had arranged a meeting with some of his workers.

I walked out there and froze to the spot when I saw several really big half naked guys out there. Damned they were hot! My heart started beating faster by just simply looking at them. Then I recognized one of them. It was Jacob. Oh great, I guess that means that I'm stuck working with him. Hopefully he won't be rude anymore. Maybe he was just having an off day.

Then he noticed me standing there. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.

How dare he! "I live here now. This is my grandparents house" I said.

"Oh great, you're the granddaughter that's going to be working with us now" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not any happier about it then you are" I said.

What the hell is his damned problem?! How could he have taken such an intense disliking to me already?!

I was about to storm out when I just happened to lock eyes with one of the other hot guys there. Something inside of him changed just then. He looked bored and completely uninterested in anything around him to happy, glowing even. I watched as he slowly got down on knee, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

The other guys, loud and obnoxious a second ago, had now gone very quiet as they watched us.

I felt a strong connection to this guy now.

"Hi there, you're Liz right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Embry Call. You know you are very beautiful" he said.

"Thanks, you are to" I said. The anger that Jacob had caused a second ago was now gone. All I could think about was this boy, Embry. Such a beautiful name.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"I would-"

"What is going on here?!" my grandfather said rather loudly. I glared at him for interrupting this moment. Couldn't he stay outside for two more seconds!  
"Liz, aren't you and Diego suppose to be going somewhere? He's outside waiting for you" grandpa said as he pushed me to the door.

"No he's-"

"Yes he is!" grandpa said as he pushed me out the door. Great, I just had to get an overprotective grandfather. I can't even stare at a hot guy for two seconds!

As I waited for my brother I got my bike and helmet ready. I made sure that all my lights on the bike were in working order so no cars would turn into the bike lane and hit me.

A few minutes later my brother came out and we started racing each other to Forks. He was putting up a very good fight.

I got the feeling that someone was staring at me again. I quickly glanced to my left. At first all I saw was a fancy Mercedes. Then I saw a blond haired, gold eyed god staring at me in complete and utter shock. First of all, why do these pale people keep staring at me as if they know me from somewhere? Second of all, how was he driving if he wasn't even looking at the road in front of him?

"Watch out!" I heard my brother scream. But it was to late, I crashed right into the curb and my head hit a pole.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get out of here this is embarrassing" I said.

A few seconds later I was on my bike riding again.

"Nessie!" I heard someone scream.

I looked back and saw the blond guy. He had gotten out of his car. We just left without saying a word.

"Did he call you Nessie?" my brother asked.

"I think so. It's the second time today that I've been called that" I said.

"How weird" he said.

"Very weird" I said.

Things just keep getting weirder around here. We made it into town without anymore strange or embarrassing incidents.

We went into a store and went our separate ways.

"Nessie" I heard someone say. I swear to god if one more person calls me that I will scream!

It was a small pixie like girl. She had the same pale skin and gold eyes as all the other unusual strangers around here.

I just walked away, maybe sooner or later they'd realize that I'm not Nessie!

I paid for my stuff and walked out. They were there surrounding my bike waiting for me. Six impossibly beautiful people. I instantly recognized the bronze haired boy, and the brown haired woman that had been staring at me earlier as I was driving. I also recognized the short pixie like girl from inside the store. The other three I didn't recognize though. There was a very beautiful blonde haired woman next to a very big and burly looking guy. Next to the pixie like girl was a blond man that looked like he was in pain.

I was only sure of two things. One they were angry, and two I was very scared.

**Please Review**


	3. Freaky

**Chapter 3: Freaky **

**Liz's POV**

I was absolutely terrified. Right now these six impossibly beautiful people looked absolutely dangerous. I froze to the spot. My body started shaking, and I started to feel very lightheaded. My pulse rate went up as well as my breathing. Everything about these people screamed dangerous.

The bronze haired kid took a step towards me and I instinctively took a step backwards.

"Are you really just going to stand there and not say anything Nessie? Where have you been for the past 18 years? Since when did you have the ability to shield your mind?" he asked. My breathing picked up speed. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

What the hell was this kid talking about? What does he mean by _shield your mind_? How would he recognize Nessie from 18 years ago? Whoever the heck she was.

"Aren't you going to answer him Nessie? We've been looking for you for the past 18 years? Where have you been all this time?" this time it was the brown haired goddess that asked.

"Why are you so paralyzed with fear Nessie? I never felt fear so strong from anybody before? What are you hiding?" the blond guy asked.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about" I said in a way that was supposed to sound brave and defensive but really came out sounding like a scared little kitten.

"Cut the crap Nessie. We just want to know the truth that's all" the big burly guy said. The way he flexed his muscles scared me even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said. I was scared again.

By now people were starting to gather around.

The bronze haired boy walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder. I flinched at his ice cold touch. How can some be so damned cold?!

I tried to take a step back but he held me firmly. "Tell us the truth Nessie" he snarled.

He shook me when I didn't answer. He shook me so hard that it made me extremely dizzy. "Answer!" he roared.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" I heard Diego scream. I looked over at him and saw nothing but plain fury on his features.

When the boy didn't let go of me my brother ran over here and pushed him off of me.

Then the brown haired goddess got extremely angry and hit my brother. "Don't you ever touch him again!" she shouted.

Then I went and hit her so hard she stumbled a few steps back "Don't you dare touch my brother again!" I screamed at her. Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it!

Then the bronze haired kid came at me and started screaming "Don't ever hit your mother that way again!". What does he mean my mother? She sure as hell isn't my mother. Then my brother hit him again. After that it was on! We were in a full on brawl in the front of the store. I managed to land a few good punches on every single one of them. My brother did to. Somehow I knocked the big burly guy to the floor leaving him momentarily stunned. He charged at me only for me to do it again.

We stopped fighting as soon as we heard police sirens. Diego and I got on our bikes and left.

Well that surely was something else entirely. We looked at each other in pure shock. We are usually not violent people. What got into us? We were just glad that no cops had followed us.

30 minutes later we arrived home to see our grandparents waiting for us in the driveway. They looked furious.

"Would you two mind explaining this YouTube video that we just saw" my grandfather said.

"What YouTube video?" I asked.

"The one where you are brawling with the Cullen kids in front of the store" my grandmother said angrily.

We ended up on YouTube now?! Just wonderful.

They showed us the video on their laptop. It was definitely us fighting alright. It already got half a million hits to. Oh boy.

"Honestly, what were you guys thinking?! And with the Cullen kids of all people!" my grandfather shouted.

"Is that what there last name is? Well, they are the ones who started it!" I shouted.

"You guys are lucky that you didn't get arrested" mom said.

"We know, we saw the cops and we ran" Diego said.

"Do you two mind explaining what happened?!" my grandfather asked.

"Well they came up to me because they thought that I was somebody else. I told them that I wasn't whoever they were looking for. They didn't believe me. They demanded that I tell them the truth. When I didn't say anything that bronze haired kid shook me. Then Diego stepped in and that's when it turned into a fight" I explained.

"Really? Those kids are normally such good kids. They never get into any kind of trouble" grandma said.

"Well I don't know what happened then" I said.

"Just don't let it happen again" grandpa said. "oh and if you do get in jail we are not going to bail you out" he added.

"and you two will apologize to those kids. Is that understood?" grandma asked.

"Yes and we won't let it happen again" Diego and I said at the same time.

"Just one question Liz. How the heck did you knock down Emmett twice?" my grandpa asked with awe in his voice.

"Is that the big muscular guy?" I asked.

"Yes that's him" he said.

"I don't know. I'm just unusually strong" I said.

"What are there names anyway?" Diego asked.

"Edward is the bronze haired kid. Isabella is the brown haired girl, but she prefers Bella. The blonde haired girl is Rosalie. The small girl that reminds me of a pixie is Alice. Jasper is the blond boy. Emmett is the one that Liz here knocked down twice" grandpa explained.

"I can't believe that we ended up on YouTube. I do not want that type of attention" I said.

"You're going to hate this now Liz. We're up to one million hits on here" Diego said.

"Oh wonderful, just what we need" I said in a very sarcastic manner.

"There's plenty of comments on here. Most of them praising your ability to knock down a guy that looks like a professional wrestler" he said. That made me feel a little better.

"So what happened with all of the guys that were over here?" I asked.

"Just discussing some new rules that I've created. Oh and Liz, the only boy that you are allowed to make eye contact with is your brother" grandpa said.

"What?" I said.

"I don't want no funny business. Understand?" he said.

"Fine" I said. As if that were going to stop me from seeing Embry again.

I went to go take a nice long shower before going to sleep after that. When I woke up the next morning I couldn't even move because of all the pain that I was in.

"Ouch" I said as I got up from bed. I was hurting in places that I didn't even know were places.

I took a couple of ibuprofens to take the edge of the pain. That's what I get for fighting I guess.

I got to the kitchen around the same time that my brother did. He looked like he could barely walk.

"There you two are. Breakfast is getting cold" grandma said as she placed some pancakes in front of us.

"Thanks grandma" Diego and I said.

"I have some errands to run. Do you two want to come? I can show you around" grandma said.

"I'll go" I said.

"I think I'm going to stay home today" Diego said.

"Okay, well I have an appointment at the hospital today. I hope you don't mind Liz" grandma said.

"No I don't mind" I said.

"Okay just be ready in 30 minutes" she said.

I was ready 30 minutes later. Even something as simple as putting on clothes was excruciating. Maybe I should stay home. No, I already said that I would go.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital grandma?" I asked.

"Just a check up. Plus Dr. Cullen is my doctor" she said.

"Does my grandmother have a crush?" I asked.

"Maybe, but don't ever mention that to your grandfather" she said.

"Okay I won't mention it to him" I laughed. Even laughing was painful.

Once we got to the hospital we had to sit in the waiting room for a very long time. Finally my grandmother's name was called. Then we sat in the office for a very long time. Finally the door opened revealing that blond guy that caused me to crash my bike yesterday.

He froze as soon as he saw me.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" my grandma said.

"Good morning Mrs. Davis. Who might this lovely young lady be?" he asked looking at me.

"This is my granddaughter Liz" my grandma said.

"Well Liz I was worried about you after you crashed last night" he said.

My grandma looked at me with eyes full of alarm. "You crashed?!" she said a little to loudly.

"Well, I kinda maybe crashed into a pole right in front of him as I was racing Diego last night" I said.

"Liz you didn't kinda maybe do anything. You did" Dr. Cullen said. "I think you should be evaluated" he said.

"I'm fine" I said.

"You crashed head first into a pole. I think you should still let me check you out" he said.

"Just do as he says Liz" grandma said.

"Okay fine" I surrendered in defeat.

They sent me outside to wait as my grandma got her examination. I took out my wallet and counted the money that I had. Once I was done with that I started listening to music.

Soon Dr. Cullen came called me. This was really weird.

"So your name is Liz?" he asked. He was looking at me critically.

"Yes" I said.

"So how are you feeling? Any dizziness or nausea?" he asked as he looked into my eyes with a bright flashlight.

"No" I said.

"Well there isn't any signs of head trauma" he said.

"I didn't think so" I said.

"It's better to always check. Can never be to cautious with head injuries. I was even more worried about you after I saw that video of you and my kids" he said.

I turned redder than a tomato. God that video is going to keep on embarrassing me.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into my brother and I" I said.

"No it's my kids that should be sorry. They were the ones that started it. I honestly don't know what got into them. Their mother and I made it very clear to them last night that they need to apologize to you and your brother" he said.

"Our grandparents made it very clear that we owe them an apology as well" I said.

"Are you feeling okay after last night?" he asked.

"Well Dr. Cullen, let's just say that I'm hurting in places that I didn't even know existed. Other then that I'm okay" I said.

"Please call me Carlisle. And I'm very sorry for my children's behavior last night" he said.

"You should probably go now. I have a few patients waiting for me" he said.

"Okay bye Carlisle" I said.

As soon as I got to the car I realized that I had forgotten my wallet inside. When I went back for it, Carlisle was there waiting for me with my wallet in his hand.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said.

"You're welcome Liz" he said.

"Did you find it?" grandma asked once I got back to the car.

"Yes" I said.

I went through the wallet to make sure that nothing was missing.

"Oh man" I said once I noticed that there was a picture missing.

"What's wrong Liz?" grandma asked.

"I had a picture in here of mom and I at Disneyland. It was taken a month ago but now it's gone" I said.

"Oh well" she said.

"At least I have more" I said.

**Please Review**


	4. Two Nessies?

**Chaptere 4: Two Nessies?**

**Bella's POV**

"What just happened?" I could hardly believe that we just fought with Nessie and her human friend and we lost?! Nessie was never that strong and last time I checked we were a million times stronger than any human boy would be.

"I have no idea but something really weird is going on here" Edward said.

"You're telling me. How the hell did Ness knock me down twice?!" Emmett all but shouted.

Then Alice suddenly froze and looked out of it for a minute. That could only mean one thing. She was having a vision.

"Oh this is not good" she said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Some kid was videotaping the whole thing and he put it on YouTube. Carlisle and Esme are watching it as we speak and they are going to be so mad" she explained.

That's not good at all. Carlisle has such a strong view on violence against anybody. This was even worse because we were six against two, and one of them was human. I think.

"Also the video is going to go viral and end up on Good Morning America this coming Monday" she added.

"That's just great, just what I need. For the whole country to see me knocked down twice by a girl" Emmett said. He was clearly in a sour mood now.

"Is anyone else seeing just how dangerous that this is?" Rosalie asked. She looked worried now for some reason. "What if the Volturi see it? If they see Nessie and a human going up against six vampires and beating us, they are going to get curious" she said.

Just the thought of the Volturi sent shivers down my spine. I wanted them nowhere near me or this family ever again.

We had been talking so much that we didn't even realize that we were almost home until we were on the front porch.

Edward opened the door quietly just hoping that we could sneak in and avoid Carlisle and Esme for a while.

"Kids come here" Carlisle said as soon as the door opened. Damned, there goes our plan of sneaking in! We should have known that it was useless to even try.

He sounded calm but I could hear something brewing underneath the calm.

We all walked over there like scared little kids that had just done something wrong and were about to get yelled at by their parents. Actually that might be just the case for us right now.

There they were. They seemed calm, but underneath I could tell that they were very upset.

"Would you kids mind telling us exactly why you were fighting Nessie and a human in front of a store!" Carlisle's voice got louder and louder with each word. It was weird to see Carlisle this upset; he never got angry about anything. So we knew for him to be upset like this we had done something very wrong.

"Will one of you please explain what on Earth possessed you to make you think it was a good idea to gang up like that against those poor kids.!" Esme said rather loudly. "Please explain because your father and I can't understand for the life of us why you would do that"

"We were trying to get the truth out of Nessie and it just turned ugly" Edward said.

"Start from the very beginning Edward" Carlisle said angrily.

"We went up to her and demanded to know the truth. She lied to us and said that she didn't know what we were talking about. I demanded that she stop lying and tell us the truth when she didn't answer I shook her and-"

"Wait! You did what?!" Carlisle screamed.

"I shook her" Edward repeated slowly. He actually looked scared right now.

"Edward since when is it okay to ever physically harm another person?! You could've have killed her by that simple act alone" Carlisle said. He and Esme both looked extremely upset now.

"What happened after that? It's now clear who started it" Esme said.

"This guy claiming to be her brother stepped in and hit me. Then Bella got mad and hit him. Then Nessie hit Bella and from there it turned into a fight" Edward said.

"I cannot believe you kids!" Esme said.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"What you all are going to do is apologize to those kids" Esme said angrily.

"Yes you are going to apologize to those kids as soon as possible. If you don't you are all going to be in a lot more trouble" Carlisle said.

"Now go to your rooms. I can't even look at you all right now" Esme said.

We didn't dare go down there for the rest of the night. We all thought it would be best to just avoid Carlisle and Esme for the now to give them time to calm down.

When morning came around they were somewhat calmer. They left without so much as saying a word to us.

The morning went by uneventfully. Tanya called, apparently they all saw the video of us getting our butts kicked by two humans and they wanted to know if we were all right and what happened. They also wanted to warn Emmett that Elezar and Garrett have sworn to make fun of him for the rest of eternity.

When Carlisle and Esme got back later in the day we could immediately sense that something happened.

"You kids better see this" he said. We just grew more confused when he took a crumbled picture out of his pocket and handed it to us.

I gasped when I saw the picture. In the picture was Nessie and a girl that was identical to her. Identical all the way to the very core. Something very weird was going on here. Two Nessies?

I gave the picture to Edward and he seemed just as shocked and confused as I was. Everyone was just extremely confused.

"What is this Carlisle?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm assuming that one of these girls is Liz and the other one is Nessie" he said.

"Wait Liz?" I said in confusion.

"Yes Liz. That is the girl that you all so viciously attacked yesterday. She is completely innocent in this mess" Carlisle said.

"Two Nessies? I don't understand. What is going on?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Could it be Nessie's daughter?" asked Rosalie.

"Rose you know as well as the rest of us that Nessie will never be able to have kids" Esme said.

She was right about that. I very clearly remember the day that Carlisle told Ness and Jacob that they would never be able to have a baby together. Nessie never got her period. Carlisle theorized that it was because she was closer to vampire than she was to a human. He was sure that this meant that her body was incapable of accommodating a growing baby. Nessie and Jacob were devastated. They wanted nothing more than to have their own little baby together. They wanted to raise and love a child together but they couldn't. Jacob really wanted Nessie to have his baby; a baby that they created together out of love. It was devastating to them that this wouldn't be a reality.

Jacob and Nessie managed that pain well. They were just beginning to get past that pain when they got married. They were very happy and they were in love. At least they had that. That all changed when Nessie mysteriously vanished on their honeymoon in Paris.

Jacob was devastated when we couldn't find her. He changed after that. Now he was angry. It was just a way to mask his pain of losing Nessie, but he became bitter and angry.

"So why is their an exact replica of Nessie then?" Emmett asked. The question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I have one theory. Has anyone ever heard of a doppelganger?" he asked.

"Yes there supposed to be a double of another person. But they don't exist" I said.

"Bella technically vampires, half vampires, shapeshifters, and werewolves don't exist either" Carlisle said.

"Point taken" I replied.

"It's just a theory" he said.

"but why are they together? Doesn't this mean that Liz knows where Nessie is then?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think that the best thing for now is not to bring this up with her" he said.

"Why not?!" Edward said.

"Because you all attacked her yesterday. You don't forget that type of thing. I suggest that first you get to know her. That you become friends with her. Then you can ask about this picture" he said.

"I still don't understand the whole doppelganger theory" I said.

"They are supposedly supernatural creatures. I don't know if that's what she is or not, but that's the best theory that I can come up with that explains why there are two Nessies" he said.

"but why are they together?" Alice was the one to ask.

"According to legends people are naturally drawn to their doppelgangers if they have one" he said.

I surely was confused. The only thing that I knew is that we had to figure out what the hell is going on here.

**Please Review**


	5. Time

**Chapter 5: Time**

**Liz's POV**

Time is a funny thing sometimes. It seems to pass by without your awareness. I had already been here for a two months and a lot has changed in such a short period of time.

I definitely loved living here. Everybody here made me feel welcome; well everyone but Jacob that is. He and I seemed to get into frequent arguments for some reason. Usually it was a stupid reason that could easily be resolved without all of the drama. I didn't understand why he hated me so much. What could I have possibly done to make him hate me so much? All I know is that I couldn't stand to be around him.

All of the other guys were different though. They readily accepted me into their group. Sam, Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady, Paul, Seth,and Leah. It all started with that video. They were all very impressed that my brother and I were all able to defeat the Cullen kids.

That video continues to embarrass me even now. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it on Good Morning America the following Monday. The popularity of that stupid video continues to grow. The number of views are now in the billions. Now total strangers even recognize me off the street because of it. My own mother even saw it all the way in England. She called to just to find out if we were all right and she also wanted to know why the fight even happened in the first place.

Life has been treating my brother and I pretty good. We made lots of friends at school. Our grandparents had gotten permission for us to attend school on the reservation. As the only students without any native American heritage in our blood we were unique.

I went into Forks a lot and I also became good friends with the Cullens. They took in unusual interest in me. I was just glad that they stopped calling me Nessie. It was extremely awkward to see the first time after the fight that made national news but now we laugh about it.

I had also begun dating Embry. It was hard to get my grandfather to allow us to date but eventually he gave in. I still had rules like curfews to follow and if I was even a minute late then I would be in huge trouble. I knew my grandfather well enough that he would follow through if I didn't comply so I have yet to break a curfew. Diego and Leah had also begun dating as well. I remember the first time that they met each other. She did the same thing that Embry did when we first met. It was weird. I had wanted to ask what the bowing was all about but I decided against it. For some reason I thought that I was better off not knowing a thing.

There was a flip side to all of this happiness though. I was going through a lot of changes that nobody knew about. My body was changing. I felt like I was going through puberty all over again, only this felt different. For one, I seemed to have grown an extra appetite. Another extremely worrisome thing is that I've skipped my last two periods. I knew I wasn't pregnant so I was worried about what this could possibly mean for me and my future. Was there something wrong with me? Would this affect my ability to have kids? My mom doesn't have a period, but that didn't affect her ability to have kids. Maybe it would be the same for me. It still seemed really strange though, periods just don't stop for no reason at all.

Recently I 've also developed an extremely high fever. They guy's body temperatures used to feel scorching hot to me but now they felt normal. I once took my temperature and nearly had a stroke when I saw that I was a toasty 108.9. Something was seriously wrong here. Normal people don't have fevers that high, and when they do it usually means they are sick and dying. Nobody could survive a temperature that is that high.

I've also had extremely bad mood swings. Over time I have felt myself growing angrier and angrier and I seem to fly into a rage over almost anything. Usually Jacob was the cause of these briefs moments of rage that I could not control. Lately I get so worked up that I actually start shaking. It feels like the rage just wants to burst out of me and the longer I try to contain it the harder it is to contain. Sometimes I felt like I was losing my mind.

The same thing is also happening to my brother. He has also been going through a number of unusual changes in the past two months. The most noticeable one is his growth spurt. He had to be close seven feet tall now. He also seems to be having problems with his temper lately. He's just as easily angered as I am these days. Even he starts to shake as well as if his own rage wants to burst out of him. Then he seemed to have a permanently high fever as well.

I'm really worried about him and myself. What is happening to us? Are we both losing our minds? Is this some sort of genetic problem that we inherited from our father? Who knew maybe this was. We were both really scared about what was happening to us. We tried our best to keep this a secret from our friends and our family, but it was hard. The most obvious symptom of whatever was wrong with us was the anger issues. We couldn't exactly hide that from people. My grandparents were worried about us.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Worrying about all of this was not going to help us. I tried to put aside. At least for tonight. Tonight we were going trick or treating with the guys. It was Halloween and I didn't want to ruin it for anyone or for myself with my less than pleasant thoughts. I was going as Elsa from Frozen. I had spent a thousand dollars for her ice blue dress on eBay. Everyone thought I was nuts for spending so much money on a costume.

Then I thought of my mother and a wave of sadness hit me. I really missed her. I was just happy that she would be visiting us in three weeks for Thanksgiving. I was looking forward to that.

After putting on my costume I left. My brother was busy putting on his costume so I left before he did. I was heading to the shop where I worked at. To my dismay only Jacob was there. I didn't want to be alone with him; that's when it was open season on me.

I stopped about 30 feet away from him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him until the others arrived.

He started giving me dirty looks. I felt my body start to shake. That was my usual response to anything upsetting these days.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was invited you dumbass!" I shouted at him.

That just made him angrier.

"I don't care who invited you here. You are not welcome here" he said.

The shaking started to get worse.

"What is your problem with me Jacob Black?!" I shouted at him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" he screamed back.

"What is that supposed to mean?! I think I have a right to know exactly what I did to make you hate me so much!" I screamed back. The anger in me was boiling over just begging to be released.

"You are nobody and you don't belong here. You're just a no good outsider that has taken up residence on my reservation. That's all you'll ever be here is an outsider" he said.

I was shaking extremely hard now and this time there was no way that I could stop it.

"So I suggest you leave now. You should have never come here in the first place" he said with a smug smile on his face.

All I could see was red now. I screamed in frustration in anger. The scream turned into a wolf like howl as I felt my whole skeletal structure grow and rearrange itself until I was about 4 times my usual height. I burst forward and ran towards Jacob on all fours. My suddenly enhanced vision focusing only on his face as I charged at him. Shock and confusion had replaced the smug smile that was on his face only seconds ago.

I stopped running the second that I realized that my hands had been replaced by paws covered in reddish brown fur. What happened? I completely freaked out and ran in the opposite direction towards the forest at a speed that I didn't even know was possible. I glanced behind me one more time and saw the tattered remains of my blue dress and Jacob who had not moved once and whose face showed nothing but pure shock and confusion. I ran until his face had completely disappeared from my view. I stopped and let loose a long agonizing howl.

**Please Review**


	6. Part Of A Pack

**Chapter 6: Part Of A Pack**

**Liz's POV**

I started pacing around frantically. I was to busy freaking out to think about what just happened. What happened to me? Had I gone insane?

"_Liz is that you?" _It sounded like the voice of Leah. Only I heard it in my head. I was hearing voices now! I truly have gone insane.

"_Liz you have not gone insane. Just stay put and I'll find you" _Leah's voice said.

A few seconds later I saw a gray wolf appear. The wolf was about my size.

"_Liz, how? This isn't supposed to happen to you. You're not Quileute" _she said. She sounded just as shocked as I was.

"_What's going on here? Why can we hear each other's thoughts.?" _I asked.

"_You phased. You're a shape shifter. You're officially part of the pack now. We can all hear each other's thoughts when we are in wolf form. I don't understand how this is possible for you though. Only someone of Quileute descent has the power to make the change" _she said.

Then I heard more voices enter my mind.

"_Liz is that really you?_

"_How?"_

"_It's not possible"_

"_Your not Quileute"_

"_I don't understand"_

It just kept going on and on. I could barely make out the voices of my individual friends or wolves I should say.

"_Liz stay where you are" _ Jacob commanded. For some reason I felt compelled to obey.

"_It's a wolf thing" _Leah said. _"Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to obey or not" _she said.

Oh great! Out of all of us Jacob had to be the alpha, the leader of the pack. I had to follow the idiot's lead now!

Jacob growled in response to that.

"_Just because I have to follow you doesn't mean that I have to like you" _I said.

The memory of what he had said to me flashed in my mind again. Everyone seemed to get angry about the whole situation. I guess not even my memories are private anymore.

It was kind of nice to hear them all berating Jacob for what he did though. Then they all at once several more wolves appeared. The biggest one was a russet colored wolf. Everything about him screamed "leader". It must be Jacob then.

"_You can't be a wolf. How? You're not Quileute" _he said.

"_I think we've established that I'm not Quileute. I don't know why or how I'm a wolf, but apparently I am" _I said sternly in reply.

"_Whatever, now you have to do what I say when I say it" _he said. Then he left. I felt his voice fade from my head. I wondered why that was.

"_That just means that he's phased back" _Embry said.

I looked over at the rest of the wolves and took in their appearances. Then I happened to lock eyes with a sleek gray wolf. I felt a glowing heat fill me up and everything in me became undone in that instant. My loyalty to my family, my friends, myself, all ties cut loose. Only one tie held me here now and it was him. I felt myself sink into a bow.

"_A double imprint_" Sam said. "_That's interesting" _he added.

I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"_Imprinting is how we find our soul mates. Embry imprinted on you when he first saw you and now that you've phased you imprinted on him" _Leah said.

"_Sweet" _Embry said.

"_When am I going to imprint?" _Seth wined. "_I'm the only who hasn't found a soul mate now" _

"_What are Brady and I then? Chopped liver?" _Collin said.

"_Oh right" _Seth said.

"_It'll happen for you little bro. Look how long it took some of us" _Leah said.

I started to tune them out after that. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened and why it happened. I'm happy that I wasn't the only one, but apparently I shouldn't have become a wolf. Why? Was my brother going to phase to? He has been going through most of the same changes that I've been going through. Did that mean that he was going to join us?

"_I think your brother is going to join us. You're twins right?" _Sam asked.

"_Yes" _I said.

"_That means that you have the same parents, whoever they are. He's just as likely to phase as you" _Sam said.

How right he was. It was a mere two days later that my brother joined the pack. He got into a very heated argument with grandpa and that was enough to make him join the pack.

Being part of a pack was kind of cool. I loved the strength, the speed, and the heightened senses. My brother and I had a hard time controlling our phasing, but the pack assured us that that was normal at first. Control over phasing comes with practice.

My brother enjoyed pack life as well. He also imprinted on Leah. Another "double imprint" they called it.

We couldn't escape the thoughts of every single one of them wondering how is that my brother and I inherited the shape shifting ability. They tried not to think about it but their thoughts and questions seemed to sneak into their consciousness without their awareness sometimes. Apparently they had a similar situation with Embry a few years ago, but eventually his mother told him the truth. Joshua Uley was his father which made him and Sam half brothers. With us though, they had no idea. They didn't know our mom or our dad. My mother didn't remember the first several years of her life or even who our father was; so she wouldn't be any help at all.

There was just one con to this whole pack thing and that was my ole so wonderful alpha Jacob Black. Note the sarcasm there.

If I thought that he made life hard for me before, I was dead wrong. He made life a living hell for me now. He always had me on patrol looking for vampires. Every moment that I wasn't working or in school I was on patrol. I was often working double and triple shifts. I was lucky if I even got one to two hours of sleep a night. Sometimes I think that he took pleasure in my pain. Literally the only thing that was keeping me going was sugar and caffeine. What made things more difficult for me is that we had to keep the secret, so not even my grandparents knew about our activities. It sure did make sneaking in and out a lot more difficult.

Every morning I was putting on more and more make up to hide the evidence of my sleepless nights. Once the caffeine and sugar wore off I often felt like I was just going to collapse in exhaustion.

A few weeks had gone by and it was now the morning that my mom was due to arrive. I was supposed to pick up my mom from the airport in port angeles, but of course, I was on patrol. Stupid Alpha's orders.

You know what? Screw this! I was going to disobey him and I would just take whatever consequence that he threw my way. Luckily I was the only one in wolf form so nobody saw my plans.

I changed back into my human form and I snuck home just in time to put some clothes on and go.

I grabbed some coffee, got into my car, and left. I felt a sense of thrill just at the very fact that I was disobeying a direct order given to me by Jacob.

I was happy that I was finally going to see my mother again after so long. I missed her terribly. It was just to bad that she was going to have to go back. I saw the airport loom into view and I got more excited. I hopped off of the car excitedly.

I went to wait at the section of the airport that I had to wait at. I started tapping my foot impatiently when the TV screen showed that my mother's plane had landed. Soon the passengers started to disembark.

"Mom!" I screamed happily when I saw her.

"Liz!" she screamed back. We ran to each other and we threw our arms around each other.

"Oh mom I've missed you so much" I said. I realized that I had started crying and I didn't even know it.

"I've missed you so much to sweetie. Are you feeling okay? You're burning up" she said with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine mom" no need to say that it's just part of who I am now.

Then she took in the rest of my appearance. Worry immediately flashed on her face.

"Just how much sleep have you been getting?" she asked.

"Enough" I lied.

"Honey you have bags under the bags underneath your eyes" she said. "Something is clearly not right" she added.

"I'm okay mom. Really I am" I said but then a traitor yawned escaped my mouth and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just go" I said. "Everyone is excited to see you again"

She followed me outside to where I had parked my car. I helped her load her bags. However she stopped me as soon as I tried to go to the driver's seat.

"Give me the keys" she demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am not letting my one and only daughter drive in the current sleep deprived state that she is in. Quite frankly just the thought of you driving here to come get me scares me" she said.

"Okay mom" I said. I learned a long time ago that it was no use arguing with her.

We just kept talking during the ride back. I had a feeling that she was hiding something though. She kept dodging and avoiding some of my questions.

Once we were close to Forks my phone rang. It was Bella calling.

"Liz" she said as soon as I answered, "can you come over right now? We really need to talk to you about something. Also Jacob is here and he is really angry at you right now" she said.

"Let him be angry. He's a jerk" I said.

"Liz, can you please just come over now?" she asked.

"Okay" I said.

"Who was that?" mom asked.

"A friend of mine. She and her family really need to talk to me and want me to come over right now. Do you want to come with me?" I said.

"Sure I'll go with you. By the way who are you calling a Jerk?" she asked.

"An idiot named Jacob. He drives me insane. He's mad because I didn't do something that he asked me to do this morning" I explained.

I gave her the directions and soon we pulled up to the Cullen house. The vampire stench radiated out of the area so strongly that it was hard not to barf. I realized that this was the first time that I would be seeing the Cullens since I phased. I knew what they were now, did they know what I was now?

I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Carlisle's voice say.

I opened the door and saw that everyone was waiting for me. I could almost see the fury exploding out of Jacob.

Then my mother followed me in. It went so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone froze as they stared at my mother and I.

"It's hard to believe, but this is my mother and her name is Renesmee" I said.

Everyone seemed to go into shock as they went several shades paler; which I didn't know was even possible.

Then Jacob Black fainted.

**Please Review**


	7. No Memory

**Chapter 7: No Memory**

**Liz's POV**

Everyone, minus Jacob who was still passed out on the floor, continued to stare at my mother and I. I didn't understand what was going on at all. I looked over at my mom and she looked just as confused as I felt. She even looked a little scared to.

"Nessie" I heard Bella say in shock. Several things clicked at once and I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. When they called me Nessie they had thought that I was my mom.

"Oh Nessie!" Bella screamed and she ran over to my mom and threw her arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. My mom didn't do or say anything in return. In fact, she looked rather scared.

"You all know her?" I asked in shock.

"Of course we know her" Carlisle said. "She is my granddaughter" he added.

Now my mother was a mixture of confused and scared. "What do you mean _granddaughter_?" she asked.

"Why would-" Bella started to say but stopped midsentence as realization dawned upon her. "You don't remember us" she said as if she were stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"18 years ago-" I started to explain. This was going to be extremely hard to say. I took a deep breath before continuing. "My mom was in some sort of strange accident. She was found bleeding and dying in the street. She was unconscious at the time. My grandma was a doctor at a local hospital at the time. When she woke up she couldn't remember anything. Except for her name" I explained.

"What do you mean she an accident and she lost her memory?!" Jacob shouted and scared the crap out of my mom and I. Nobody had even noticed that he had regained consciousness. He was still on the floor where he had collapsed and looked as if he had just been aroused.

I looked over at the rest of the family to see their reactions. Everyone else looked like they were ready to cry; especially Edward.

"Oh Nessie" Edward sobbed.

"I don't understand anything" my mom said.

"Nessie we are your real family. You went missing 18 years ago. We've been looking for you for the past 18 years" Edward said.

I couldn't believe what was happening. This was my family; my real family. After all these years my mom is finally getting what she always wanted.

"but you're all to young to be my family. How?" she asked sounding very confused and scared by everything that was happening.

"Nessie I think it's best if we wait to tell you everything. What we have to tell you is going to be extremely hard to believe, and it really is best if we wait" Carlisle said.

"Why? I want answers now" she said.

"I think she needs the answers now. She is going back to London in a few days" I said.

Then my mom looked at me with a sad expression.

"Actually I'm not" she said.

"What? Why?" this was news to me.

"I wasn't going to say anything until after the holiday but I might as well say it now. They fired me" she said.

"Why?!" I demanded to know. What on Earth could have happened for my mom to get fired?! Oh god, this is just way to many emotions for one day. On top of that I'm starting to get dizzy.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now. Just please promise me that you won't tell your brother or your grandparents" she said.

"I promise mom" I said.

My brother, as soon as she had mentioned Diego I wondered what his reaction would be to everything that was going on. How were we going to tell him what happened? How were we going to tell my grandparents?

All of the stress was really starting to get to me and I wasn't feeling very good at all. I felt my knees start to tremble before they just gave way beneath me. I collapsed but before I could hit the floor I felt a pair of ice cold arms catch me in time.

"Liz are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked with concern coloring his voice. He didn't even wait for me to answer. He just picked me up and started carrying me to another room.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my mom following us.

"Liz you never did answer me. What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I just got dizzy" I said.

He laid me down gently on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" mom asked.

"It looks like extreme exhaustion combined with malnutrition and the emotions of everything that just happened" he explained.

"I knew something was wrong with you Liz" mom said stubbornly.

"What she needs is rest and plenty of it" Carlisle said.

"Okay" mom said before leaving. Carlisle, however, remained behind.

"Liz what's happened to you in the past few weeks. You look horrible. I was concerned for you the second that I saw you walk through that door" he said.

"I phased into a wolf" I said.

"I know that" he said. "What I don't understand is why your health has worsened so drastically in the last month" he said.

"I've been working non stop. Lately all I do is go to school, work, and then patrol. Jacob has me doing double and triple shifts all the time. I've been getting less then an hour of sleep almost every night. I've been eating and drinking tons of sugar and caffeine just to keep me going" I said.

He looked at me with grave concern on his face. "That's not good Liz. Even supernatural creatures such as you need to take care of themselves" he said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just rest" he said.

Immediately I felt my eyes start to close and I drifted off to dreamland.

The feeling of someone gently stroking my face is what woke me up. It was a nice and wonderful feeling actually. It made me smile.

My eyes fluttered open and a small gasp escaped me when I saw that it was Jacob. He didn't look mad or angry this time. Which was a surprise to me because I was beginning to think that anger was a permanent emotion that he was forced to feel 24/7. Instead he looked sad; extremely sad. He looked like he had been crying. Seeing him this way was a huge shock to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry that I woke you" he said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Liz I owe you an apology. No actually, I owe you so much more than that. Nothing justifies just how cruelly I've been treating you. You have no idea how sorry I am" he said.

"Why? I just want to know why you've treated me this way" I said.

He started crying again. He was no longer the bitter, angry Jacob that I've grown to know and hate so much. He was a broken man that's what he was. All of his anger issues were just a way of masking what he was truly feeling.

I still couldn't easily forgive him for the way the way that he had treated me. It was going to take a lot more than just one apology for him to gain my forgiveness. However, I was willing to give him the chance to prove that he was telling the truth. "Many years ago I imprinted on a baby girl the day she was born. I was her protector. We were best friends. As she grew older we fell madly in love with each other. We got married but on the honeymoon she vanished and no one could find her" he explained. This was getting very hard for him to say.

"I was always so angry at you and I treated you so cruelly because there is only one other person in the world that looks exactly like you and that's her, my Renesmee" he said. I could feel myself slowly going into shock over what he was saying.

"I was angry at you because you looked like her but you weren't her. It just hurt so much" he said.

I didn't know what to do or say. All I knew is that my father was sitting here right beside me.

**I just want to say thank you everyone for reading this story. All of the amazing reviews that I have gotten just make me so happy. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorites, and/or follows. You all inspire me to keep writing. I will update this again sometime in the next couple of days, in the mean time I would love it if you all read some of my other stories. I could really use some feedback on my newest story called **_**Ride For My Life**_**. Thanks again everyone and look out for the next update. **


	8. Home

**Chapter 8: Home **

**Nessie's POV**

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I boarded the plane at the London airport. I was desperate to escape this place that had become nothing but a hell hole for me in the last month. I was happy that to be heading home where I would have a much clearer mind to think about what I was going to do next.

I rubbed my stomach softly; my stomach which was still flat. How was I going to explain this to my family? How was I going to tell them that my boss was the most monstrous and volatile person out there? How was I going to explain what happened to me? How would I tell them that I wanted to keep the baby? This was a lot to think about. So much that I've been lying awake at night just to think about it all.

What royally sucked was that I was the one that got fired when I went over my boss's head a few days ago to get him fired for what he had done to me. I threw the pregnancy test in their face and that still wasn't proof enough. The said that I was lying. I was planning on leaving anyways but I still had wanted to get him in trouble for what he did to me.

At least I was going home finally. I didn't have to deal with being here anymore. All that remained was figuring out how I was going to tell my family. I started crying as I thought about everything that had happened. Why me? Why any women? Some men just don't understand the meaning of the word "no" I guess.

They started playing in flight movie after in flight movie which distracted me for a little while. Eventually I fell asleep halfway through the third movie. I didn't wake up until the plane had landed in Seattle. Then I had to wait to more hours until I had to board my flight to Port Angeles. I bought breakfast there at the airport as I waited. I was absolutely famished. Thanks to the baby I was more hungry then usual lately.

Soon enough it was time for me to board the next plane for that last leg of the journey. I was so happy that I was finally going to see my children and my adoptive parents again. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulder.

About an hour later the plane landed. I went and got my bags as quickly as possible.

"Mom!" I heard Liz scream happily.

"Liz!" I screamed back. We ran up to each other and hugged each other. God how I missed my daughter so much, especially these last few weeks!

"Oh mom I've missed you so much" she said. We had both started crying and we didn't even realize it.

"I've missed you so much to sweetie. Are you feeling okay? You're burning up" I said because her skin felt like an open fire against mine.

"I'm fine mom" she said. I knew she was lying though, I could tell just in her voice. Then I took in the rest of her appearance and I felt a spasm of panic. She looked dead on her feet.

"Just how much sleep have you been getting?" I asked, she looked like she could pass out at any second.

"Enough" she lied. Then she yawned which gave her lie away and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's just go" she said. "Everyone is excited to see you again"

I followed her outside to where she had parked her car. I was alarmed that she even drove here just to come pick me up. What if she had passed out behind the wheel? What if she got into a car accident? All of my motherly worries surfaced in that second.

She helped me load my bags and when she attempted to go to the driver's seat I stopped her.

"Give me the keys" I demanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I am not letting my one and only daughter drive in the current sleep deprived state that she is in. Quite frankly just the thought of you driving here to come get me scares me" I said truthfully.

"Okay mom" she said, not even bothering to try arguing knowing very well that I would win.

We kept talking during the ride back. I kept dodging and avoiding a lot of her questions though. They would require answers that I didn't want to give quite just yet.

Then her phone rang once we were close to Forks.

"Let him be angry. He's a jerk" Liz said. Who on Earth would my daughter be calling a jerk?

There was another brief exchange of information before she said "okay"

"Who was that?" I asked.

"A friend of mine. She and her family really need to talk to me and want me to come over right now. Do you want to come with me?" my daughter asked.

"Sure I'll go with you. By the way who are you calling a jerk" I asked.

"An idiot named Jacob. He drives me insane. He's mad because I didn't do something that he asked me to do this morning" she explained.

Immediately I felt angry. If this Jacob tried to pressure my daughter into doing something that she didn't want to do, well, I didn't know what I was capable of right now.

She gave me the directions to the house and soon we pulled up to this huge white mansion thing. Liz knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a bell like voice say.

I followed her in and everyone froze as soon as they saw me. The way they were staring at me. It was like they knew me from somewhere. Or maybe it was just because Liz and I looked exactly alike.

"I know this is hard to believe, but this is my mother and her name is Renesmee" she said. Everyone went into shock and one of them even fainted.

Everyone continued to stare at us.

"Nessie" one of them said. I got scared. Did these people know me? Was Nessie a nickname that I didn't know I had?

"Oh Nessie!" a woman screamed before running over to me. What was going on here? I was seriously scared now.

You all know her?" Liz asked in shock.

"Of course we know her" the blond guy said. "She is my granddaughter" he added.

Now I was a mixture of confused and scared. "What do you mean _granddaughter_?" I asked.

"Why would-" the beautiful brown haired woman started to say but stopped midsentence as realization dawned upon her. "You don't remember us" she said as if she were stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"18 years ago-" Liz started to explain before stopping. She took a deep breath before continuing. "My mom was in some sort of strange accident. She was found bleeding and dying in the street. She was unconscious at the time. My grandma was a doctor at a local hospital at the time. When she woke up she couldn't remember anything. Except for her name" She explained.

"What do you mean she had an accident and she lost her memory?!" the passed out guy shouted and scared the crap out of my Liz and I. Nobody had even noticed that he had regained consciousness. He was still on the floor where he had collapsed and looked as if he had just been aroused.

Liz looked over at the rest of the family to see their reactions. Everyone else looked like they were ready to cry; especially this bronze haired kid.

"Oh Nessie" he sobbed.

"I don't understand anything" I said.

"Nessie we are your real family. You went missing 18 years ago. We've been looking for you for the past 18 years" the bronze haired kid said.

"but you're all to young to be my family. How?" I asked in shock and confusion. I was also scared to.

"Nessie I think it's best if we wait to tell you everything. What we have to tell you is going to be extremely hard to believe, and it really is best if we wait" the blond guy said.

"Why? I want answers now" I said.

"I think she needs the answers now. She is going back to London in a few days" Liz said.

Then I looked at Liz with a sad expression.

"Actually I'm not" I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to say anything until after the holiday but I might as well say it now. They fired me" I said.

"Why?!" she demaned.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now. Just please promise me that you won't tell your brother or your grandparents" I said. I had decided that I wasn't going to ruin the holiday with my news about what happened to me. Let them enjoy Thanksgiving at least.

"I promise mom" she said.

Liz started to look worse and worse by the minute until she collapsed. I got scared. What was wrong with her?!

"Liz are you feeling okay?" the blond asked with concern coloring his voice. He didn't even wait for her to answer. He just picked me up and started carrying her to another room.

"Liz you never did answer me. What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just got dizzy" she said.

He laid her down gently on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?"I asked.

"It looks like extreme exhaustion combined with malnutrition and the emotions of everything that just happened" he explained.

"I knew something was wrong with you Liz" I said stubbornly.

"What she needs is rest and plenty of it" he said.

"Okay" I said before leaving. Carlisle, however, remained behind.

I ended up waiting there for a few hours. They all introduced themselves to me and I learned more about them. I just didn't understand how they could be my family. They were all so young.

They kept asking me about Liz and Diego. Carlisle was fascinated by the idea of me being pregnant for some odd reason.

"I don't understand how you could have a baby" he said. "You never got your period. That should mean that you're infertile and incapable of accommodating a baby" he said.

"I'm perfectly capable of accommodating a baby. I had two at once, and I'm pregnant again" I covered my mouth when that last part slipped out unintentionally

"You're what?" Liz asked. Oh god no!

**Please Review**


	9. Pregnant

**Chapter 9: Pregnant**

**Liz's POV**

"You're what?" I asked, not quite believing what I had just heard. There was no way that my mom could be pregnant. How? Why?

There was nothing but pure silence around the room. Jacob looked visibly upset. He started shaking, a warning sign that he was going to go furball if he didn't calm himself down. I couldn't blame him though. After all he just found out that his wife was having sex with another man.

"Can you please repeat what you said?" I asked. I needed to hear her say it again to make sure that I heard correctly, although with my superhearing it was next to impossible to hear things incorrectly.

"It's nothing" she said. I could tell that she was lying though. What was she hiding? Or maybe this just wasn't something that she was comfortable talking about with people who were complete strangers to her. I hoped that that is all that it was and not that she was hiding something, even though I had a horrible feeling that she was hiding something big.

My question was answered when Edward, also known as my grandfather, suddenly got very angry and stormed outside and broke the door in the process. He must've read something in her mind that he didn't like at all. It made me that much more worried about whatever it was that she was hiding. What could've happened that would cause this type of reaction?

"Liz can we please just go now?" mom practically begged.

"Okay mom, let's go" I said, I hated to see her under so much stress. Her pain was my pain.

We left without saying another word. We began the drive back home in silence. The questions were eating at me. I had just had to know what was happening with my mom.

"Mom what's happening?" I asked once we had arrived back home. We just sat in the car. In the distance I could see Jacob, my brother, and the rest of the pack as well. "It's nothing sweetheart" she lied.

"No it's not _nothing _mom" I know when you're lying to me, so please just stop lying to me. It's killing me not knowing what's going on" I said to her. She was starting to cry by that point.

"What I have to tell you is going to kill you even more. I don't want to say anything until after Thanksgiving .I don't want to ruin the holiday for you or anyone else" she said.

What could she possibly have to say that would ruin the holiday?

"Mom, it's already ruined. Just knowing that something is bothering you already ruins it. Please just tell me" I explained.

"Okay I'll tell you. But just don't say anything about this to anyone else. Okay?" she said.

"Yeah, okay mom" I said.

I could see that Jacob was listening intently. With his hearing he'd have no trouble hearing what my mom had to say about what happened.

"I don't know how to start" she said.

"Just start from the beginning" I said.

"Okay, it all started about a month ago. I was working late because I decided to work some overtime to make some more money. I was alone at the office one day when my boss appeared. He started making sexual advances towards me. I rejected him over and over again but he didn't care. He started tearing off my clothes. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't because he was so much bigger and stronger then me. He raped me" she was crying by the end.

I saw Jacob explode as she said that she had been raped. To say that he was furious would be the understatement of the millennium. I had never seen him lost control like that. He was lucky that my mother didn't notice, and that there was no one else around. My brother could not control his anger any longer and he phased also.

As for me, I had a hard time controlling myself to. I could feel the anger of the wolf inside of me just begging to be released. It wasn't going to be long before I exploded to. I had to hold it in a little longer though because my mom needed me right now.

I hugged my mom and she hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry mom" I said.

"It was horrible" she said. I couldn't even begin to understand how horrible it must've been to go through something like that. To be forced by a man to do something that you don't want to do.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" I asked, I was surprised that I was still able to keep my own anger and sadness in check now.

"I'm keeping the baby" she said.

"Why?" I asked. "Wouldn't that baby just be a terrible reminder of what happened?" I asked. If I were in my mom's situation I would just give the baby up for adoption. I wouldn't abort the baby, because I could never do that. But, I would give it up.

"It's different when you know that it's not just about you anymore. You have a new life inside of you that it's entirely dependent on you for it's own survival. I couldn't live with myself if I ended it's life just because he or she was created in such a violent way" she said.

"Why not just give it up?" I asked. I could see her point in choosing not to abort, but why not give it up for adoption?

"Because it's my baby. I already feel a deep connection to him or her and I couldn't give up the baby either" she said.

Even if I didn't understand my mother's rationale I was going to support her decision. What she needed most right now was care, love, and support. Also, keeping the baby might not be such a bad idea because it's mother is half vampire, meaning that the baby would most likely inherit some supernatural traits that adoptive families would not be able to understand.

I was just so angry at this whole situation. I wish I knew who did this to my mother so I could go rip his miserable throat out in the most painful way possible. Anyone man who does this to any woman should die in the most painful way possible. Maybe Jacob, Diego, and I could team up and kill the guy together.

I could feel my shaking getting ten times worse and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer.

"I'm sorry mom but I have to go. I'll be back soon, I promise" I said.

"It's okay sweetheart, take your time. I know you need time to process all of this" she said.

"Thanks mom" I said.

I ran towards the forest. I could feel the flames of fury licking at me and I knew that I wouldn't even have time to remove my clothes. In less then a second I was on all fours howling at the sky in agony.

I heard Jacob's anger right away. Jacob was out for blood now. He was going to find out who did this and go murder him. My brother's thoughts weren't much different then my own.

We were all in pain over this.

**Please Review**


End file.
